


A Businessman's Deal

by Smutaliev



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Porn With Plot, Sexual Coercion, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutaliev/pseuds/Smutaliev
Summary: Schlatt calls a meeting with Wilbur with one goal in mind.Wilbur just wants safety for himself and Tommy- but mostly just Tommy.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	A Businessman's Deal

Wilbur’s eyes drift from the obnoxiously luxurious quartz walls of the Whitehouse to the classy spruce doors firmly placed between him and the office. The overly elaborate building reeks of hubris, so he could tell immediately Schlatt lived there.

His eyes squint shut and he takes a deep breath, trying to calm the fire in his nerves. His fingers tremble as he reaches for the doorknob, which was ice against his sweating palm. Wilbur curses himself for being so anxious, but the intimidating atmosphere around here was suffocating.

The door opens without a sound, revealing an office just as extravagant as the hallways he had to roam to find his way here. Multiple bookshelves stack up against the walls, full of documents and books Wilbur was certain was only there for decoration. Two wide windows that were covered with simple gray curtains, and in the center of the room a desk. 

His eyes momentarily lock in with Schlatt’s, which crinkle slightly from the wide smirk planted on his face. Wilbur mumbles his greetings and swiftly closes the door behind him, shuffling over to a spare seat placed just in front of the desk. 

Silence lingers in the air like a heavy smoke, Wilbur looks off to the side of the desk to see a pile of discarded bottles. He wasn’t sure how recent they were but he hoped that Schlatt wasn’t currently drunk. He had hoped this was going to be quick and civil, talk out some agreements so him and Tommy could be safe.

He was mostly doing this for Tommy, if it was only him exiled he wouldn’t bother trying to negotiate with Schlatt.

“I hope you know just how satisfying it is seeing you here, Wilbur.” Schlatt leans forward with a bigger grin, ear twitching as he shoves a stack of papers to the side.

“Yes I know this inflates your already big ego, but can we please just move onto the deal?” Wilbur looks back at the ram, watching as he leans straight up, the smirk never once leaves his face, which greatly unsettles him.

“Well what do you have to offer then?”

Wilbur bites back a snarky comment, instead sighing and trying to calm down, “Well I have knowledge in how to run a nation _properly._ Something which you’ll probably need help with considering a few things I’ve heard.”

Those things in question were Tubbo and Niki, who had been conversing with him behind Schlatt’s back. Whether or not the hybrid knew was still uncertain, but whatever he was doing to run things here was pushing away people.

“I know how to run this dump, you give Manberg so much more value than it really has-”

“That’s just because you don’t give a damn about anything! Drinking yourself away when you should be taking care of your citizens!” Wilbur hisses out through clenched teeth and curls his hands into fists, trying to stop himself from punching that grin off Schlatt’s face. Wilbur immediately regrets snapping at him the moment the words stop coming out, he shouldn’t let himself get pissed off like this, it was just something that Schlatt was able to do to him.

He watches with growing uneasiness as Schlatt pushes his chair back, standing up and walking around the desk to lean against it right in front of Wilbur. He didn’t even bat an eye at his angry ranting, still looking down at him as if he was wasting his time.

“Are you done? Because I already had an idea in mind.” Schlatt’s voice lowers, dripping with a sickly sweet tone. It sends shivers down Wilbur’s spine, he hadn’t heard him talk like that before. Despite this he still puts up a brave face, scoffing and crossing his arms.

“Go ahead, shoot it at me.”

Schlatt seems to grin wider at this, pushing himself off the desk and walking closer to Wilbur. A hand grabs him by the chin and forces his gaze back at Schlatt, he flinches from the roughness of the action, trying to shake his hand off.

“What are you doing-?” He gets interrupted as Schlatt pulls him forward, the chair hitting the floor as he stumbles to stop himself from doing the same. Wilbur grunts and grabs Schlatt’s arm with his own hand, trying to tear his grip off. But Schlatt moves just as quickly, using his other arm to grab him by the wrist and fling him towards the desk.

“Schlatt stop! What the fuck are you doing?!” Wilbur rasps and grabs his throat, which he hopes hadn’t pulled a muscle from Schlatt’s carelessness.

“Here’s how this works, Wilbur…” His tone freezes Wilbur still, it’s laced with a thick lust. “You behave like a good little slut and I’ll let you and Tommy back into Manberg.”

Wilbur splutters out incoherent words, trying to come up with a retort, but the words fall flat from his tongue. “W-what the fuck dude? Is this a stupid joke or something?”

Schlatt clicks his tongue and eyes Wilbur up and down, who realises just how exposed he was in his position, bent over the desk. He quickly pushes himself up and scoots further away from the ram, whose eyes hadn’t left him since his earlier statement.

“It’s not a joke, I bet you don’t realise just how tempting your body is…” Schlatt murmurs and walks closer to him, “if you want to whine about it like a bitch you don’t have to do it. But think about the opportunity you’d be throwing away, for you _and_ Tommy.”

Wilbur’s breath hitches, the tenseness of his muscles doubling as his arms falter to his sides. He looks away from the man in front of him, feelings conflicting with one another. 

He couldn’t let Tommy get hurt more than he was already, he had already had to deal with so much for someone so young. This might be Wilbur’s only chance to make sure he was safe.

Wilbur mumbles his agreement out quickly, getting a chuckle out of Schlatt who walks closer and places a hand in his hair. “I need a clear agreement with this, kitten.”

His face flushes a burning red, flaring down his neck and ears. “Fine! I said fine! And don’t call me that… it’s weird.”

Everything after that moves too quickly, Schlatt’s grip in his hair tightens and he pulls him closer. Wilbur can smell a faint scent of alcohol in his breath as he leans in to kiss, he resists pulling away as he feels lips press against his.

Schlatt guides him back to the desk, pushing him against it and shoving his knee between his legs. Wilbur stifles a moan at the bold action and squeezes his thighs together, trying to keep a clear head.

The ram deepens the kiss, grinding his knee up and down as he presses him down against the desk harder. The edge of the wood cuts into Wilbur’s lower back so he arches it to get away, which only results in pressing against Schlatt’s body. The next moan slips out involuntarily, causing his blush to deepen to a darker red.

Wilbur pulls away, panting for breath. He looks up at Schlatt who stares down with annoyance, lips glistening with saliva. “W-wait- what if someone walks in? Can’t we-”

“There’s no one else here, I made sure of that. Now shut up and kiss me.” His voice is laced with ire and lust, causing Wilbur to freeze up again. He quickly leans back in to reconnect their lips, his knee getting more aggressive against Wilbur’s hardening crotch.

For a moment the only things in his mind were the softness of Schlatt’s lips, the taste of vodka in his mouth, and the knee against his dick.

“Wai-ah- S-schla-” Schlatt shoves his head against the desk and pulls back, wiping his lips with a wide grin. Wilbur feels so exposed under his body, squirming to get some friction from his knee while looking away with tears bubbling in his eyes.

“So needy, if this was all it took to get you to obey me I should’ve done this earlier,” Schlatt jerks his knee up and gains another loud moan from Wilbur, who tries to cover his face with his arms. Though the ram grabs him by the wrists and pins them above his head, his other hand snaking under his shirt to start groping his body.

This pace was moving too fast to keep up with, Wilbur struggles to maintain a train of thought as Schlatt pinches one of his nipples. His nails were long enough to cause a sharp pain to shoot up his body, he writhes more and tries to recoil away, but he is stuck between Schlatt and the desk.

“Look at this, are you actually getting off to my knee right now? Just ask and I might consider doing more.” Wilbur wants to cuss him out, but he knows Schlatt would just make a bigger deal out of it. 

Was he actually going to go through with this? Probably. Wilbur can’t recall the last time anyone touched him like this, even if it was by someone he despised he did miss the feeling. He missed feeling wanted, something that being exiled tends to leave out.

“C-can we please just move this along?” The moment those words leave his mouth Schlatt responds with a toothy grin, Wilbur blushes and looks away, embarrassed at himself for enjoying this- or even agreeing to it in the first place.

“Sure thing, pumpkin.” 

“Stop with the weird nicknames-” Wilbur gets interrupted when Schlatt gives his crotch one last rough grind before pulling it away. He whines at the lack of sensation, only to let out a yelp as Schlatt grabs his trousers and tugs them down with one swift motion. 

The tent in his boxers makes Wilbur look away with more embarrassment, but Schlatt doesn’t stop, he moves on to teasingly tuck a finger under his boxers and play with the rem of the fabric. The prolonged lack of friction makes him huff with irritation.

“Why are you being so slow?” Schlatt chuckles and pulls his hand away, Wilbur’s body jerks upward and another whine leaves his lips. He’s so far into it he no longer cares how needy he was acting, Schlatt knew exactly what he was doing and it was getting on his nerves.

“Why don’t you tell me exactly what you want me to do?” A hand trails down his cheek and rests on his neck, thumb tracing circles on his flaring skin.

“I…” Wilbur takes a deep breath, there was no going back after this, every interaction between him and Schlatt would change. “Please just hurry up and fuck me already!”

“Sure thing~” His words are laced with pride, but Wilbur doesn’t care as he tucks his hand under his boxers again, proceeding to pull them down to his ankles. Wilbur shivers at the feeling of being fully exposed, the air thick with desire.

Schlatt’s hand trails back up from his neck to his lips, thumb pressing between them and against his teeth, “suck or else I’m going in with no prep.”

Wilbur promptly obeys, parting his mouth and letting Schlatt’s fingers snake inside his mouth. The saltiness of his skin sinks into his tongue as he licks and sucks on them, trying to be as efficient as possible.

Schlatt leans in and starts to pepper kisses on his neck, Wilbur tilts his head to the side and moans into the fingers in his mouth, feeling Schlatt suckle at his skin. 

Without any warning Schlatt bites down, canines puncturing his skin. Wilbur squirms and squeezes his eyes shut, another muffled whine leaving him. He can feel the ram’s tongue massage the bite, which was most likely bleeding.

After a few more kisses and bites he pulls back and takes his fingers out of Wilbur’s mouth, hand going down to inside his thighs. Wilbur bites his lip in anticipation and looks away, feeling tears prick his eyes.

He feels a cold finger trace circles around his hole, before slowly sinking in. The feeling is uncomfortable, but it doesn’t hurt yet. Schlatt makes sure to be slow, dipping his finger in and out before carefully starting to add another. 

His other hand wraps around Wilbur’s hard dick and begins to jerk him off, Wilbur is caught off guard and moans loudly. His body jolts up and his back arches into the desk, the wood cutting into his lower back.

“S-schlatt wh-”

“Shh shh, let me do all the work. I just need you to be obedient, got that?”

Wilbur shakily nods his head, chin trembling as the tears threaten to tumble down. Sclhatt begins to move faster, the hand wrapped around his dick speeding up while he adds another finger into his ass. 

More erratic moans and breaths escape Wilbur, who tries to stay silent and choke down all the noises. But the moment Schlatt catches on he pulls out his fingers and tuts.

“If you try to keep silent we aren’t going to continue this, got it?”

Wilbur meekly nods, hoping for Schlatt to continue fingering him. Though he looks up in surprise when he hears a zip, seeing Schlatt pulling down his suit pants and boxers to prep himself. 

He pulls out a bottle of lube from his drawers to squirt onto his fingers, lubing up his dick.

“W-wait you had lube? Why’d you get me to suck on your fingers then?”

“It was hot.” Schlatt grins at the way Wilbur gets more flustered, scowling at the extremely direct answer.

After a couple of moments Schlatt lines himself up against Wilbur, taking his time sinking in. Wilbur's hands clamp down on the table to try and stabilize himself, Schlatt was already speeding up.

He feels hips slam against his body in quick erratic movements, ruthlessly pounding into him. Wilbur grinds his ass on Schlatt's body for more friction, letting out a high pitch moan when Schlatt hits his prostate.

The ram leans in and begins to bite his shoulder, sucking on his skin and licking the dots of blood bubbling on the wounds. Wilbur's mind gets hazy as Schlatt slaps his ass and fucks him into the same spot, his whines and moans getting louder and higher.

"S-schlatt-" His voice cracks but the intent behind it reaches the other, who looks him directly in the eyes.

"You're going to cum just for me, right?"

Wilbur was scared he was going to stop, so he hastily nods and tilts his head back, feeling his lower half heat up. It was as if he was being thrown into an open flame.

Schlatt pulls back and grabs him by the hips, driving into him even harder. 

Wilbur blabbers and struggles to form words as he feels himself about to come. His body writhes and mewls pour from his mouth.

Schlatt grins and uses a hand to jerk him off, it all becomes too much and he cums with a loud cry. His body is washed over with pleasure as all thoughts drain from his mind.

All he could think about was how Schlatt _was still going._ Not relenting in his speed, Wilbur starts whimpering from the painful pleasure wracking his body. He starts to wonder when Schlatt was going to stop when his thrusting becomes more erratic and he feels a warmth fill him inside.

After a few moments of heavy panting and slight sobbing from Wilbur, Schlatt pulls out and redresses himself.

"You and Tommy can move here for just a week, but as long as you keep coming back _every_ weekend I'll keep adding weeks."

Wilbur is too exhausted to complain, so he meekly nods and closes his eyes, mouth dry from his heavy breathing.

"Now get out of here before people come back, and I look forward to our next session."

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts and i might write them when i get bored. Anything's on the table.


End file.
